To turn back time
by Slytherin snakes
Summary: Harry wants what he can't have. To get what he want's he has to give up everything. He has to ally himself with his greatest enemy Voldermort. Is their love worth this? HD slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - To turn back time  
  
It was after the majority of the school had gone to bed when Harry cornered his nemesis Draco in the hall way that lead to the kitchen. The two had discovered that there was more than hate between them.  
  
Draco however refused to let Harry get close to him as Voldermort was still at the height of his powers; they were two different people that could never be together. It was impossible, but the need between them was great.  
  
"We can't do this Harry." Draco whispered as Harry drew closer to him.  
  
"Not in this life time we can't but I have an idea on how we can."  
  
"What do you mean by not in this life time?"  
  
"It doesn't matter just give this to Voldermort." Harry thrust a piece of parchment into Draco's hand, the blonde didn't acknowledge it.  
  
"What are you planning?"  
  
"Something that will change our lives for the better, we will be together."  
  
"We can't, it's too dangerous."  
  
"Don't worry just do as I say and deliver this to Voldermort, if everything goes to plan we should be together sooner than you think."  
  
"Harry stop speaking in riddles, tell me what you're up to."  
  
"All in good time, I love you, never forget that."  
  
Harry placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips before turning and disappearing. The blonde looked down at the parchment in his hand.  
  
Deciding that he should give Harry's plan a chance he headed up to the owlery to send it to his father.  
  
The following morning Lusius received an owl from his son explaining what he was to do. The older Malfoy did as he was instructed and delivered the message to his master that afternoon and gave him the letter from Harry.  
  
"What is this?" The Dark Lord hissed at his most loyal follower.  
  
"A letter from Potter, my son said it was of great importance."  
  
"Very well, leave me now."  
  
"My Lord."  
  
Voldermort surveyed the parchment with interest. Of all the people who he had thought might write to him Harry Potter was not one of them.  
  
With great care he opened it and read the contents.  
  
Tom You may find it strange that I have written to you but believe me it is necessary. I am sure a lot of things have happened over the years that you desire to change as do I. I suppose you would find away around the prophecy and kill me if you could, but I have recently uncovered the fact that you crave an heir, something you will never have. I can solve this problem but it is for you to complete as I can not.  
  
Use a time turner, travel back to the night you murdered my parents and instead of killing me which will cause your down fall take me as your son.  
  
This will solve all your problems, as we both now I am stronger than both you and Dumbledore and you both now it. What do I get out of this you ask, I get what I want, or more precisely what I want to love.  
  
I have recently come to terms with the fact that I am gay and am in love with the Malfoy's only son Draco. We both share this feeling but as we are on he separate sides of war we can not act upon it.  
  
This deal benefits us both you see, we both get what we crave, you power and me love, we are more similar than you care to realise Tom. As long as I get the love of Draco Malfoy I do not care what you do.  
Harry James Potter.  
  
Voldermort re-read this a few times before finally gasping what it proposed. He smiled to himself as he realised the power that it would give him and how much Potter must love the youngest Malfoy. Making a quick decision he summoned Lusius to him.  
  
"Fetch me the equipment I will need to go back in time sixteen years, I believe what I will need is a time turner."  
  
"Of course My Lord."

* * *

So what did you guy's think? Should I continue, five positive reviews get's you the next chapter up. please R/R thanks. SS


	2. Chapter 2

"Lusius please call my son to me." Voldermort barked this order to his most loyal follower who had just entered his throne room, he nodded and departed.  
  
He returned a few moments later with a fifteen year old boy with mussed raven hair, an eye brow stud, a tongue piercing and three silver hoops in his left ear. He was still in his black silk pyjamas and yawning.  
  
"Good morning father, you wanted to see me."  
  
"It is two o'clock in the afternoon, were you still in your bed?" Voldermort gave the teenager in front of him a stern look.  
  
"Of course I was, and I would also like to go back there sometime today as I have to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"That is precisely why I have summoned you, you will not be going to Durmstrang instead you will be attending Hogwarts this year."  
  
"What...why?"  
  
"Because I said so, now go up stairs and dress, I will send a house elf up to aid you, you will also be attending the deatheater meeting this evening, as my followers will be bringing their own children for you to meet."  
  
"Great, groupies." Dylan Lazarus Riddle who had been formally known as Harry James Potter left the room to dress. The man he assumed to be his father had never told the teenage boy of his true parentage and he didn't plan to either.  
  
Dylan opened his walk in wardrobe doors considering what to wear after his shower, the meeting was in an hour and he had to look respectable.  
  
He finally decided on his black leather trousers which clung to him hungrily, a plain black t-shirt that fit like second skin and black platform-ed boots that reached his knee, they had belt buckles up the outer sides and steel capped fronts.  
  
After his shower he dressed and moved on to his make up. He enjoyed looking intimidating while standing next to his father.  
  
He coated his lips in black using his wand, heavily outlining his eyes in black also before charming it to stay on until he charmed it off. Dylan then using massive amounts of gel spiked up his hair before deciding he was ready.  
  
Dylan entered his fathers throne room before any of the deatheaters had arrived; Voldermort frowned when he saw his heir.  
  
"Did you have to wear that?"  
  
"This is who I am; anyway it frightens the hell out of every one at Durmstrang."  
  
"Very well, I would like you to go and greet the Malfoy's, they will be arriving early with their son as I wish to discuss something with Lusius, you will play host to his son, Draco I believe."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As Dylan said this the fire place across the room burst into emerald green flames and two blond haired men stepped out of them. They both immediately bowed as if they were house elves.  
  
"Dylan, take young Malfoy around the grounds while I talk to Lusius."  
  
"Yes father."  
  
Dylan simply walked from the room and Draco followed obediently. Dylan had never seen anything as beautiful as Draco before. He was usually confined either to Durmstrang castle or Riddle manor. He was to well protected, to venture out into public places.  
  
The younger teen came to a stop by a large oak and leaned against it reaching in his trouser pocket for his pack of cigarettes.  
  
"Do you smoke?" He offered one to Draco who declined. "Just don't tell my father he'd do his nut. He gets extremely cranky when it comes to me."  
  
He took a long drag, inhaling the smoke. "I don't think I've ever heard the Dark Lord called that before Master."  
  
"One thing you have to learn about me Draco, I hate being called Master, I am not my father and I hopefully never will be."  
  
"Alright...Dylan."  
  
"So tell me about Hogwarts then."  
  
"Well, there are four houses, I'm in Slytherin, I suppose you'll be as well...being who you are. The headmaster is a complete mudblood lover and is rumoured to be the only one your father is afraid of...he'll properly think your scared of him as well."  
  
"I'm scared of nobody."  
  
"That is obvious."  
  
"How about you, what are you afraid of?"  
  
"I don't know, I never really thought about it if we're honest, look the other deatheaters are arriving we'd better get back."  
  
"I decide when we go back and we don't, not yet any way."  
  
"You want to stay out here with me alone then?"  
  
"Yes, who wouldn't, I mean you're gorgeous, you deserve to be ravished."  
  
"Do you want to...ravish me Dylan?" Draco's breath quickened as he spoke, the distance between them became less with Dylan's approach.  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"No...I...it's."  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"Don't be."  
  
"It's not that easy."  
  
"Then let me help you."  
  
Dylan stepped even closer pressing his jet black lips to Draco's pink ones. In that moment they became as one. Their tongues battled playfully together hands wandered places they shouldn't but neither seemed to care.  
  
"I am sorry for the intrusion young master but your father calls." Squeaked a house elf louder than necessary, it was obvious she had been trying to get there attention for a while.  
  
"We will be up momentarily Doris." Dylan sighed, turning to Draco. "Now we go back."  
  
"What happens now?" Draco asked as they walked.  
  
"We go to school."  
  
"No, I mean between us."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
The two entered to see a circle of masked figures with children standing next to them. Draco went to his father's side while Dylan joined his.  
  
"Now my son has seen fit to join us we may begin."  
  
The meeting seemed to drag on for hours and Dylan zoned out for most of it. He hated these meetings. At one point he lost himself in Draco's eyes but quickly regained his posture.  
  
When it was finally concluded Voldermort called the Malfoy's to him as every one else either flooed or disaperated.  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
"I am extremely busy this evening and the majority of tomorrow, I do not want my son to stay alone in the manor so you and your son will remain here. Your lovely wife may join you of course, as long as Dylan makes it on to the train tomorrow I do not care; now I must take my leave. Good bye Dylan."  
  
"Bye Dad." Dylan embraced his father in a hug before he disaperated also. You will be staying in the guest room on the fourth floor, I believe you know where to go, I will show Draco to his chambers if you wish to contact him he will be in the room adjacent to mine, and you may leave." Lusius nodded and departed. "All mine."  
  
"Just what you wanted."  
  
"It's not a question of what I want Draco but what you want."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Draco followed Dylan up to his room on the third floor. It was huge, the walls and ceiling were black and the floor was a dark grey. The curtains that hung around the windows were made of a flowing white material. There were two other doors that lead of the room one Draco assumed was a bathroom.  
  
There was a large double bed in the centre of the far wall that's blankets, pillows and drapes were an almost black grey colour.  
  
"You really like the colour black." Was Draco's only reaction to the room.  
  
"It's the colour of death, it's who I am."  
  
"Your not death."  
  
"No, my father is death, I am death's son. You are anything but like me. It's why I chose you."  
  
"Chose me...for what?"  
  
"For anything, to be with me, you don't have to be scared I won't hurt you or force you to do anything, but I want you to be mine."  
  
"How do you know I'm not seeing any one else?"  
  
"I don't, I trust that your not and if you are...well we'll get to that later."  
  
"It's a good thing I'm not then isn't it."  
  
The distance between them was once again minimal something Draco noticed. He wasn't ready for that just yet.  
  
"I...not here...I'm not ready."  
  
"I understand, I won't hurt you for speaking your mind, I'll show you to your room."

* * *

Well here you go, another chapter and longer than the last. Please R/R. any way I have writen a RPS and was wndering if any one knew of a site where I could post it. Thanks SS


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Draco awoke Dylan at nine in the morning by bouncing on to the teen's bed. Dylan groaned trying in vain to shove the older boy away.  
  
"Wake up; we've got a train to catch." Draco whispered into the other teen's ear before his tongue delved in waking Dylan up immediately.  
  
This was the first time Draco had actually seen Dylan without his makeup and decided that he actually quite liked Dylan without it.  
  
"It is way too early to be up." Dylan moaned.  
  
"Could you do me a favour?"  
  
"Depends what it is."  
  
"Don't wear your make up, you look good with it on but you look better without it."  
  
Draco had now straddled the teen who, was still lying in bed half asleep. "Fine, fine but one question."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"How do expect me to get up with you sitting on me?"  
  
Dylan dressed in the same leather trousers and boots with the difference of a black velvet shirt; he still looked extremely scary with or without the makeup.  
  
Then looking Draco over shook his head. "Your not wearing that are you?"  
  
"Actually yes, why what's wrong with it?"  
  
"You'd look much better in something like...this."  
  
Dylan pulled out another pair of leather trousers similar to his own and a simple t-neck long sleeved t-shirt.  
  
"Alright then"  
  
"And these shoes." Dylan handed Draco a pair of boots similar to his own once again but they had blue flames up the sides instead of belt buckles.  
  
The two looked very impressive walking onto platform 9 ¾ later that day. All staring at the new boy who had caused such a change in the Slytherin ice prince.  
  
They found an empty compartment and sat down next to each other. Dylan wasn't one for public shows of affection, so instead of kissing and cuddling they talked.  
  
Dylan had to get nasty and kick out Pansy, Blaise, Vincent and Gregory when they tried to come in and it down.  
  
"Come with me I want to introduce you to the enemy." Draco said standing up and offering his hand to his boyfriend.  
  
"What do you mean the enemy?" Dylan said excepting the hand, looking adorably puzzled.  
  
"The Gryffindors of course."  
  
They walked along the train until they came across the compartment they were looking for. It was filled with six people, two girls and four boys. They didn't look to pleased about there appearance.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" A red haired boy snapped.  
  
"Not very pleasant today weasel boy, I just came to introduce Dylan to you." Draco smirked as there eyes darted to his boyfriend and then back to him.  
  
"And why do you insist on taunting us, I mean he's obvious one of you why bother coming near us?"  
  
"How dare you address me mudblood." Draco knew of the effect this would have upon the five but he didn't care. All drew there wands apart from Dylan who hadn't thought to bring it with him as he could perform magic without it.  
  
"Get out or we will hex you." The red head threatened.  
  
"Actually we quite like it in here." Dylan said.  
  
"So he does speak."  
  
"Yes I do, I need my voice, it comes in handy when I am forced to defend myself." The teen smirked. "Draco put your wand away."  
  
The blonde did what he was told and stood back a step, the others surveyed nervously. If Malfoy was obeying orders it wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Leave and no one will get hurt." The bushy haired girl said fear obvious in her eyes.  
  
"Put your wands away and I won't be forced to hurt you."  
  
"You haven't even got a wand, you can't do anything."  
  
"Did you ever consider the fact that I didn't need it?" Dylan hissed dangerously.  
  
"Ron, put it away."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I...I can't....breath."  
  
Everyone looked at her and then at Dylan who was smirking.  
  
"Stop it." Ron said panic stricken. "You're killing her."  
  
Hermione fainted and Draco laughed. "Who are you?" The red haired girl asked in terror.  
  
"Dylan Lazarus Riddle, you may now my father."  
  
"You're his son." An Irish teen said as the red head revived what seemed to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Yes, and proud to be so." With one last look around they left to change into their school robes.  
  
It seemed an age until they reached Hogsmead station and both Dylan and Draco were restless. They managed to get a carriage to themselves up to the castle where Dumbledore awaited them.  
  
"Mr Riddle, would you come here a moment please." The headmaster requested as the two teens strolled causally into the entrance hall.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You will be sorted now; you may attend if you wish Mr Malfoy."  
  
"Like you could stop me." He sneered following the elderly man and his boyfriend into a classroom off the hall where a stool sat, a scruffy hat placed on top of it.  
  
"Sit." Dumbledore lifted the hat off of the stool so Dylan could do as he was told.  
  
Placing the hat on the teens head, the headmaster stepped back. It wasn't long before the hat shouted out. "Gryffindor."  
  
Draco stood there completely shocked, he was dating a Gryffindor, what would his father say.  
  
However what terrified him more was what would Voldermort say? 


	4. Chapter 4

As both Dylan and Draco had expected Voldermort was not very happy. Although he must have seen this coming.  
  
Dumbledore of course announced to the whole school that the new boy had been sorted into Gryffindor, even though he had rebelliously sat with the Slytherins. He glared at any one who dared to challenge him.  
  
He followed the group that he had tormented on the train up to the common room, they didn't acknowledge his presence, it seemed as if they were somewhat scared of him.  
  
He found his belongings with ease not talking to anyone he went straight upstairs to prepare for bed.  
  
He had just removed his top when the four boys that he'd meet on the train entered. They all gasped as they saw the tattoo on the teens left shoulder. It depicted a black pentagram surrounded by flames that had been incanted to move.  
  
"Hey Riddle." The red head shouted causing Dylan to turn around. "Are you really the Dark Lords son?"  
  
"Yes." He said tirelessly, he was exhausted and was in no mood to use magic. The others seemed to sense this, they stood behind Weasly staring.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I don't know, I do as I'm told like you do."  
  
"Not so tough with out Malfoy are you?"  
  
"Look Weasly I don't know you and you don't know me, I am not in the mood for pointless and arguments, if you want to live through the year you'll keep away from me unless I want to talk to you."  
  
Nothing more was said, the four teens seemed to realise that Dylan meant it. That night he couldn't sleep so he sat up writing to his father.  
  
He wondered how, him being in Gryffindor would effect his relationship with Draco who he cared for a lot.  
  
The following day Dylan left the dorm at sunrise to owl his father, to say he wasn't in the best of moods was an understatement. He had planed to go to the Slytherin common room after the owlery but on the way he bumped into the headmaster.  
  
"May I have a word please Dylan?"  
  
Dylan just shrugged and followed the headmaster to his office. He didn't really care why and he was to tired t protest.  
  
"Please sit." Dumbledore said as the entered. He sat behind his desk and offered Dylan a lemon drop but he refused.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To tell you the truth."  
  
"Excuse me, what do you mean the truth?"  
  
"About your parents Harry."  
  
"What did you just call me...what do you mean my parents?"  
  
"Lord Voldermort is not your real father, he murdered you parents when you were one."  
  
"Why are you telling me these lies?"  
  
"Because it is the truth, he took you before we could rescue you."  
  
"No, he would have told me...any way you have no proof."  
  
"Yes I do, I have a photo album that Lily, your mother put together for you, it gives pictures of you her and your father, James." Dumbledore opened a desk draw and brought out a scarlet leather bound book. "It also provides your birth certificate; you look so much like your father Harry."  
  
"Shut up, I look nothing like my father, I have no idea what you're talking about and my name is Dylan Lazarus Riddle not Harry."  
  
"I understand that it is a lot to take in and I know you may need time but do one thing for me, take these photos and look through them. Both your parents were in Gryffindor Harry, it's why you were placed there, you may have been raised by evil but you are good by nature." 


	5. Chapter 5

Dylan didn't know what to make of this. Before attending breakfast he had put the book away and vowed that he'd look through it later on when no one was around.  
  
He sat of course with his boyfriend; however he didn't dare say a thing. Draco it seemed had become if possible more nervous around Dylan and it wasn't anything less than annoying and irritating.  
  
On the way to class Dylan took Draco's hand and pulled him into an empty classroom where they couldn't be seen.  
  
"What are you playing at; we're going to be late." Draco said as Dylan shut and locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.  
  
"Why have you been ignoring me Dray?"  
  
"I haven't, not intentionally anyway."  
  
"It just feels like ever since I was sorted into Gryffindor you've been kind of cold."  
  
"It was just a shock, here let me prove to you that you were just imaging it."  
  
Dylan didn't need to be told twice as Draco leaned into kiss him. The raven haired teen took control of the kiss gaining entry to the blondes mouth, their tongues battling together in the most erotic way.  
  
Both pulled away breathless. "I think that will suffice." Dylan said.  
  
"You look so cute all flustered." Draco commented stroking his boyfriend's upper arm. "I could stay here all day with you."  
  
"Then why don't you?"  
  
"Because we have to go to class."  
  
"Fine, but meet me tonight."  
  
"Ok then but you have to do me a favour."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"No more secret kissing sessions in empty classrooms, cupboards or anything else you may have come up with alright."  
  
"Then where?"  
  
"Can you think of no where else, I want to show off that we're dating, if you want to kiss me or touch me then do it, don't drag me away into the shadows as if your ashamed."  
  
After a few hesitant moments of silence Dylan nodded. "Alright then, if it means so much to you."  
  
"It does."  
  
In double potions that day they were to work in pairs, Dylan obviously made sure he was paired with Draco. They were trying to concoct a complex mind control potion that was the liquid form of the imperius curse but far less effective.  
  
"You know you said if I wanted to kiss you then just do it." Dylan whispered as he poured in the correct amount of armadillo bile.  
  
"Yeah." Draco responded knowing perfectly well where this was going.  
  
"How about now?"  
  
"If you must." The blonde replied watching as Dylan placed the vile down upon the desk and moved around to the other side of the desk where Draco was standing.  
  
"So kiss me." Dylan said as they pressed their lips together, tongues battling together. The whole class staring avidly.  
  
"Mr Riddle, Mr Malfoy, please keep your minds on your potions rather than your love lives." Snape snapped but when Dylan pulled away and glared at him he knew he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." The Gryffindor said raising hand as he did so, suspending Snape about twenty centimetres off of the floor grinning as he did so.  
  
"Dylan, please put him down, he's my godfather."  
  
"And a spy for the side of the light."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am very skilled at Occlumency, I read his mind at the start of term feast, and I have of course informed my father." He said this in a hushed whisper so Snape would not over hear; he wanted the potions professor to suffer.  
  
"He's a spy for Dumbledore, all this time, my god."  
  
"You see my point."  
  
Dylan put Snape down but the potions master didn't dare deduct points, it was as if he was too afraid to do so.

* * *

Glad you're enjoying this story. I am actually enjoying writing it. Next chapter lets see, I think it'll have to be a surprise but any suggestions are of course welcome. Please review. Thanks SS. 


	6. Chapter 6

News about Dylan being able to perform wandless magic had spread around the school by the following day and students were avoiding him like the plague. Not that Dylan minded this; it gave him more private time with Draco.  
  
Dylan hadn't yet had time to browse through the pages of the photo album and he had not told a soul. He dare not in case what the headmaster said was true.  
  
That evening he went up to his dorm room avoiding Gryffindor common room at all costs. He brought out the large scarlet book and sat down upon his bed with that on is lap.  
  
On the first page was a photo of a woman with fiery red hair accompanied by a man that could have been him, holding a small new born baby. Below this was a birth certificate depicting that James Mark Potter was father of and Lily Evans Potter was mother of Harry James Potter.  
  
The following double page was spread with photos of these two people and the baby. Dylan noticed that the woman's eyes were the same as his.  
  
There were pictures of the child's first birthday; the child he now realised was him. How could it not be, this meant Voldermort had lied to him.  
  
Slamming the book shut he threw it into the wall facing him with a satisfactory thud. Dylan had tears of fury in his eyes, this was not something he could talk to Draco about, he wouldn't understand.  
  
Doing the only thing he could think of he walked down into the common room and out of the portrait hall.  
  
Ron was first to venture upstairs after his departure, he picked up the book and began to flick through it.  
  
Dylan went straight to Dumbledore's office and insisted on shouting and yelling for the headmaster to show his face however it was not he who came out of the study but snape.  
  
"Mr Riddle, what is all this noise for?"  
  
"Get out of my way traitor." Dylan demanded pushing past him and jumping upon the revolving staircase.  
  
He didn't bother being polite he simply barged in where both the headmaster and Professor Magonigal were conversing.  
  
"Please come in and sit down, it's not like I can stop you."  
  
"Tell me the truth, tell me why."  
  
"Should I leave Albus?"  
  
"No, no, you know who he is I believe."  
  
"How come everyone but me knows who I am?"  
  
"Because Harry when you were young, one to be precise, your parents realised they were marked for death by Voldermort, they went into hiding but a boy by the name of Peter Pettigrew betrayed them to Voldermort. Now as he did not know fully about the prophecy instead of attempting to kill you he took you.  
  
"There was no sign of you by the time the members of the Order of the Phoenix were able to get there. Voldermort then went into hiding presumably to raise you as his own. We all assumed you dead until we saw you board the Hogwarts express on the first of September."  
  
"Don't understand, I love my dad, he would have told me."  
  
"And would you have accepted it, the fact that he murdered your parents because you were going to be the one to destroy him if raised by the side of the light, the fact that he could not conceive a child of his own for an heir to his throne so he resorted to stealing one."  
  
"That would have been better than lies." Harry said close to tears again. "He always told me that my mother died giving birth to me and he it was my fault that the woman he loved was dead. The guilt never really went away."  
  
The two teachers looked pityingly at the teen in front of them. His life destroyed by the desperate acts of a mad man. "The question is what do we do now?"  
  
"You can't let Snape go to the next deatheater meeting; Voldermort knows he is a spy."  
  
"I am afraid he has already gone, and I know what I plan to do."  
  
"Do not do anything rash Harry, your parents died to save you they would not want you to die in a foolish attempt to revenge their deaths."  
  
"I can't let him get away with it, I want him dead."  
  
"Here we can help; I will call you to me when we have decided on a plan of action."  
  
Dylan left the office with a feeling that he couldn't quite explain, it was as if his insides were split in two. Half of his was Dylan Lazarus Riddle the other was Harry James Potter.  
  
Before he knew where he was walking he ended up outside Gryffindor tower. He didn't know why but he didn't really feel like going down to the Slytherin common room like he had done so many times this year already, he felt like sitting with the Gryffindors and...talking.  
  
It was what his true parents did. There was so much he didn't know about them, the lies he had been told had clouded his judgement of the people around him. He had dismissed friends because of there blood and suddenly he felt guilty about it.  
  
He spoke the password and entered, the room fell silent all eyes glanced his way. The red head he had tormented on the train stepped forward, his girlfriend with the bushy hair next to him.  
  
"I'm Ron and this is Hermione, we know who you are, we understand why you treated us the way you did, we're just glad your alive."  
  
"How do you know who I am?"  
  
"everyone mourned the day that the Potter's heir of Godric Gryffindor passed away, your our only hope of destroying he-who-must-not-be-named." The girl said smiling.  
  
"I think we need to start from the beginning, can you tell me about my parents?"

* * *

I do realise that the chapters are getting shorter but each chapter has it's own plot line really so it can't be helped. Hope your enjoying this story so far from the reviews I can tell you are. In the next chapter I think I am going to have some Harry/Draco action. Please please please review. Thanks SS


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning Dylan went and sat at the Slytherin table with his boyfriend who was still clueless to recent developments.  
  
Voldermort had not replied to his letter but Dylan knew he was seething. He could feel it. He had requested that the Gryffindor's continue to call him Dylan for the purposes of appearances but inside Gryffindor tower it was Harry.  
  
Dylan felt completely in the dark, he knew nothing that was going on to do with his assumed father. It still however felt some what awkward plotting against the man that he had called Dad for sixteen years. One thought of his past actions brought him back to reality though.  
  
Not really being hungry Dylan began to kiss Draco's neck, the blond had to fight back a moan as he hit a sensitive spot.  
  
"Dylan, come with me now."  
  
Smiling deviously the Gryffindor stood up along with the Slytherin and left the great hall both very aroused.  
  
"Where are we going?" Dylan asked although he thought he already knew the answer.  
  
"You'll see my love."  
  
The two of them went down into the dungeons and into the Slytherin rooms. As soon as the door was shut on Draco's dorm room their lips weren't separable. They hit the bed with a resounding crash.  
  
Draco ripped at their school robes to remove the annoying barrier between them. All thoughts that had previously occupied Dylan's mind were long gone. The knowledge of who he really was left his mind, all he could think about was Draco.  
  
"God Dray." Dylan moaned as the blonde kissed his way down the Gryffindors chest. His fingers struggling to undo the button to his school trousers.  
  
Their love making was intense as Dylan thrust deeper into Draco. They reached their climax almost at the same time.  
  
The feeling of having his lover surrounding him was all to much for Dylan who collapsed breathless upon Draco's damp chest.  
  
Their lip's met in a passionate kiss that seemed desperate and longing. "We really should get to class." Draco whispered kissing Dylan's unmarked forehead.  
  
"I need to tell you something, it's nothing bad don't worry, but it s very important, but tonight, wait for me outside the portrait of the fat lady, at midnight."  
  
"What's wrong is something wrong with us?"  
  
"No, we couldn't be more perfect, I'll explain later. However I quite agree we really should get to class but as it's now lunchtime I suggest that we take a shower before we do anything."  
  
To say the least the two teens had a lengthy shower together where only more love making got done. As they reached their fourth orgasm together Dylan whispered 'I love you' in Draco's ear and the blond said it back.  
  
Dumbledore was pacing his study, Severus had not returned from the last deatheater meeting and the headmaster feared the worst however he had other more pressing matters to worry about.  
  
Tonk's had found evidence that a time turner had been used to alter the present day state of affairs. One had been taken from the ministry of magic; Albus was trying to figure out how it all fit together because he was certain that it did...some how.  
  
That night Dylan did not have a restful nights sleep. He had remained in the Slytherin common room and not bothered going back to Gryffindor tower or classes, Draco had forgotten that Dylan needed to have a word with him.  
  
Dylan dreamt of thing's he knew not, Voldermort trying desperately to revive himself, drinking unicorns blood, defeating a basilisk, almost dieing because of what seemed to be a dairy, fighting off dementors, playing quiditch, his godfather Sirius Black, dodging dragons on his broom, fighting merpeople under water, watching Voldermort come back through his blood, being taunted by the daily prophet, leading his friend's into a trap, watching his godfather die. He could actually feel the pain as if he had lived it then he saw it, a letter, addressed to somebody named Tom, it practically begged them to turn back time.  
  
Dylan woke with a start the next morning, he felt dizzy and kind of out of it. His world seemed to spin as he stood from the bed. Draco still slept on undisturbed.  
  
He knew what he had dreamt had not been merely a dream; it had felt as if he had done all those things. However it couldn't be, it just wasn't possible. He left a note for his lover and left, heading back to his own room.  
  
He picked up the photo album and flicked through it until he found a page that depicted his parents wedding and there he saw Sirius Black, the same man from his dream and written under the picture was the words: Sirius, Harry's godfather.  
  
The sun was rising at this point, to early for breakfast but to late to go back to sleep. He listened in silence as his room mates awoke, yawning and stretching the sleep from their bodies.  
  
Not a care in the world. How nice it must feel to wake to the carefree feeling with nothing to worry about. It was almost unbearable to have all these emotions weighing down on his heart. The only one that seemed clear to him was that he loved Draco and never wanted to let him go.  
  
The fact that he was the entire reason that he had written to Voldermort in his dream was beside the point, he knew he had to do something to make sure he would never lose the teen.  
  
He wrote a letter to Lusius, not that he actually needed his permission for what he was planning but he thought it polite.  
  
He read the note over to himself as Rona and the others dressed. He excused himself saying he had an owl to send ad left.  
  
At breakfast Dylan was greeted by Voldermorts black owl. He took the parchment and read.  
  
Dylan  
Do not listen to that old fool Dumbledore, all he says is lies. He is not to be trusted. In fact I wish for you to deliver a message to him. If he wants to see his potions master again he will stop interfering with matters that do not concern him.  
  
You may be surprised that I did not kill Severus Snape, I agree it is rare that any person sees an act of compassion from me and I can not explain it so I will not try.  
  
As to your sorting into Gryffindor that is easily explainable, your mother was one. A pure blood witch, a brave and intelligent one. I hope to see you at Christmas.  
  
Your father.  
  
"Liar." Dylan hissed screwing the letter into a ball.  
  
"What's wrong love?"  
  
"Oh nothing, but we need to talk, there are a few things we need to discuss but I am waiting for an owl that should arrive tomorrow morning."  
  
"Alright whatever you want babe."  
  
The following morning Draco noticed his father's handsome eagle swooping down to meet him however it didn't land in front of him but in front of Dylan.  
  
"Babe, why is my father writing to you?"  
  
"You'll see, I have to go and do some stuff but I will be back soon, could you meet me by the lake at lunchtime?"  
  
"Of course, but your being awfully mysterious about this."  
  
"I will tell you everything soon, love you."  
  
"Love you to."  
  
They kissed briefly before Dylan stood up and exited the great hall; Draco followed him with his eyes wondering what the hell he was up to.

* * *

Not exactly a long chapter but longer than the last. I am writing the next one as you read and will hopefully be out today. please review, thanks SS


	8. Chapter 8

Classes dragged by with an irritating slowness especially for Draco since Dylan didn't show up. He wasn't worried about his lover as he knew he could take care of himself, he was more paranoid about what he was planning.  
  
When lunch time finally came around Draco went and sat by the lakes edge to await his lover. The possibilities that went through his mind about what Dylan could want to talk about were all more unlikely than the next.  
  
His heart rate quickened as he watched Dylan approach. He looked equally as nervous, when at appropriate distance from each other they embraced on another.  
  
"We need to talk Dray it's really important but first I have to ask you something, a couple of things actually."  
  
"OK, but you've got me kind of worried."  
  
"Don't be, I wanted to ask if you trust me and do you really truly love me?"  
  
"Of course, I'd give anything for you. Why did you ask me that?"  
  
"Because I want to ask you to marry me but before you give me your answer..."  
  
"Wait did you just say marry me?"  
  
"Yes but before you give me your answer I need to tell you something."  
  
"But I want to give you my answer, its yes." Draco squealed hugging Dylan again.  
  
"Great but I'm not who you think I am."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's hard to explain but you need to know. Voldermort isn't my father."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He murdered my parents when I was one and took me as a son, but as far as I'm concerned this doesn't change anything between us, I still love you."  
  
Draco stood in silence pondering what he had been told then coming to a quick decision he replied. "That only changes your background, it doesn't change who you are here." He placed his hand on Dylan's chest where his heart would have been. "I still love you and still want to marry you."  
  
"It also changes my name, I'm Harry James Potter."  
  
"But that still doesn't change the person you are, the person I fell in love with."  
  
Harry flung his arms around the other teen and kissed him. To state the obvious by saying the rest of lunch time was not spent in the great hall eating lunch is an understatement.  
  
Before they were about to go back to the castle Harry put a hand inside his robe pocket and brought out a white gold ring.  
  
"Dumbledore gave this to me, it was my mothers."  
  
Draco looked into Harry's emerald orbs and smiled. "Thank you, for giving me something so precious, for loving me, for wanting to marry me."  
  
"I love you and nothing will ever change that."  
  
earlier that day  
  
It was just after breakfast and Harry had just received an owl from Lusius giving his permission for the marriage proposal. He was now heading up to the headmasters study; he had to inform him about the dream, to see if it had any significance.  
  
It wasn't long before he was sat in front of the elderly headmaster telling him every detail he could remember. The most specific being the pain of feeling someone close to him dieing.  
  
Dumbledore however was far more interested in the concluding part of the dream that had clearly depicted Harry writing to the enemy asking him to turn back time.  
  
"Do you know why you may have done this?" He asked in a forced tone of calm.  
  
"It was because of whom I was, I loved Draco even in that world but because of my standing of being a hero he said he could never love me back."  
  
"So you did this for love."  
  
"I suppose, I got what I wanted, he loves me, I'm going to ask him to marry me today."  
  
"Can you remember your age at the time?"  
  
"I think I may have been sixteen the same age I am now."  
  
"I know this is hard but how far into the school year were you?"  
  
"Near the end I think why, what has this got to do with anything?"  
  
"Was it a time turner that you used."  
  
Harry closed his eyes in concentration trying to recall anything at all. "Yes."  
  
"Then we have a solution."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Never mind, here, if you truly love Draco Malfoy then I want you to have this, it was your mothers." The headmaster brought out what looked like a ring from on of his many desk drawers. "When your father asked your mother to marry him he gave her this."  
  
"Thank you Professor, there is one other thing, Voldermort, he's putting up a fight he said my mother was in Gryffindor and that what ever you say is a lie, he doesn't know that I discovered what he did, he wants me to go home for Christmas."  
  
"Keep it that way; we will of course arrange safety precautions for you, now I believe you have some where to be."  
  
Harry looked up at the clock on the headmaster's wall, it was lunch time. He stood to leave, as he opened the door he said. "Snape is still alive, but he won't be for long."

* * *

So what do you think? I know you didn't want Snape to die so he's not dead...yet. hope your enjoying the story. Please review thanks SS

To answer **Miss Lesley's **question's which are all very good I have to say here are wha your looking for. Thank's for pointing these out.

1)He's nosey, curious and an idiot.

2) I assumed that Ron saved her or maybe the teachers found her in time.

3)Because they recognized him but weren't to certain, the photos proved it. They didn't think because they were so happy to have Gryffindor's heir back.

4) He was afraid of what Draco would do or think, he didn't want to lose him when he wasn't sure, He knows that he can trust the Gryfindor's when the approach him, Draco could have run to his father.

5)He's always been suspicious of his father because of the absence of a mother, however he's never dared to question him. I never said he had grown up loved and endulged more on that will be reveled later on, Harry has never enjoyed being apart of Dark MAgic but has gone along with it beacuse he thinks that it is what he was born to do.

6) He sent HArry to Durmstrang to keep him away from Dumbledore but he never really made any friend's their, Voldie had to send Harry to Hogwart's to keep his wordthat Draco and Harry would be together, if he didn't they couldn't have got together. Voldie may be evil bbut he won't go back on his word. He also underestimates Dumbledore, he hopes that he doesn't recognize him but their is nothing he can do.

7) Harry doesn't really pay attention in deatheather meeting's as he doesn't really enjoy being there, he leaves iit to Voldie to pick out the spies. Snape either doesn't hear or doesn't think anything about it.


	9. Chapter nine

News of the engagement spread quickly through school and the ranks of deatheaters, it was happy news indeed.  
  
However both sides rejoiced but the dark side did so because they thought that their master would have another heir soon enough whereas the side of the light celebrated because Godric Gryffindor's line could now continue.  
  
It had been a week since Harry had proposed to his lover and the two couldn't have been happier. Snape was still imprisoned at Riddle manor but he was still alive and that showed Dumbledore that Voldermort had some compassion left, properly caused by the absence of his son.  
  
In two weeks time Dylan and Draco were to return to Riddle manor for the Christmas holiday's and Voldermort had already made it quite clear that there was to be no shagging while he was in the same house as them, however they were permitted to share a bed.  
  
It didn't seem to matter how much begging was done they wouldn't be sleeping together.  
  
The alone time the couple got was precious and valued above all else, it was a rare pleasure but how much fun they had when it came about.  
  
Harry very rarely slept in Gryffindor tower now, always accompanying Draco to his dorm room. The other occupants of the room were not too happy with the arrangement of course but they still thought that Harry was Dylan, heir to the dark Lord, there wasn't much they could do.  
  
It was during or more precisely after a love making session that Harry began to talk to his fiancé. "You are happy right Dray?"  
  
"I couldn't be happier, why?"  
  
"I can't help but feel that we were meant to live for so much more than this, but I can't place it."  
  
"I think the answer but I'm going to have to consider it and tell you at Christmas"  
  
"What are you planning my love?"  
  
"You will see soon enough."  
  
Harry pouted but it did no good, Draco jut sighed shook his head and snuggled closer to the teen next to him.  
  
They always felt an immense sense of calm when they were in each others company, even more so when they were like this, so vulnerable in this slumbering state but satisfied to be like it..  
  
The next time Dumbledore called Harry to his study, Draco came along with him, the headmaster was kind of shocked when he first appeared but was glad that Draco had understood and was willing to accept it. He then congratulated them on their engagement before pressing on with the real reason he had summoned them.  
  
"I have arranged these two port keys for the two of you." He produced two necklaces, both on a silver chain, Harry's a red gem a touch smaller than a muggle ten pence piece, and Draco's was identical apart from the fact that his stone was green. "If you are in danger they will activate and bring you here."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, it is much appreciated."  
  
"Yes, thank you, for everything."  
  
"I don't believe we're doing this." Draco said when they had left the office. "Betraying our fathers for something that could not be true."  
  
"It is true, I had a dream a while ago, I saw me but living a different life, I asked Voldermort to do this, I asked him to turn back time."  
  
"But why, I don't understand."  
  
"I did it for love."  
  
"For me."  
  
"Yes, you said it was impossible for us to be together so I made it possible."  
  
"I don't know whether to feel privileged or disappointed."  
  
"Don't feel either just love me."  
  
"That's not hard."  
  
Harry slid an arm around Draco's waist and brought him close into a passionate kiss. It was always an amazing experience for the two of them; it was as if they could feel their magic flowing between them.  
  
Harry's hand went under Draco's shirt and began to tease one of his nipples causing the blonde to moan in delight.  
  
"No making out in the hallways." Some one called out behind them. Breaking apart they saw Professor Magonigal striding towards them.  
  
Harry smirked and pushed Draco against the wall and continued to kiss him. The blondes hands went down to squeeze the Gryffindor's firm arse. This seemed to enrage the transfiguration teacher further.  
  
"Fifty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, now if you do not move along I will be forced to call the head master.  
  
The hand that wasn't under Draco's shirt was now entangled in blond locks. It seemed the teens were so content in kissing one another they did not care who saw them for how many points were docked from their houses.  
  
Minerva became more and more disturbed as both boys elicited moans of pleasure. As if he knew his presence was needed the headmaster appeared from out of his office and came to aid one of his teachers. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Riddle, there are eleven year old students wandering around the school that do not desire to see you groping each other, if you wish to continue your activities then I am sure the room of requirement will accommodate you."  
  
Still they did not listen, insisting that they stay joined at the lips. Doing the only thing left he could think of the headmaster forcefully grabbed the back of Draco's robes and pulled them apart.  
  
Minerva had to grab Harry as he made a dive to join him and his lover once again. Both struggled immensely but could do nothing. Suddenly the sound of Harry's voice broke the disapproving silence. "Accio Draco." He cried and immediately a struggling Draco flew out of Minerva's grasp and into his arms where the resumed there kissing.  
  
"This is hopeless."  
  
"I quite agree." Dumbledore said. "But I have an idea." He then rather louder than necessary began to say. "If the two of you do not stop and move your activities to a more private location I will have to forcibly separate the two of you."  
  
This got the boys attention at once; they jumped apart, lips swollen, and both blushing like school girls. With out another word or kiss they ran, down the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Another chapter, hope your enjoying it but I'm not actually getting many reviews so I wou;dn't know so please please please please please please review. Thanks SS 


End file.
